Lo que trae la primavera
by Sao015
Summary: No fue un primer encuentro común, pero tampoco extravagante, fue algo sutil y esporádico como el paso de los pétalos de cerezo ser llevados por el viento.


_**Lo que trae la primavera**_

* * *

Salí del gran salón de forma silenciosa mientras evadía los cúmulos de gente que se habían arremolinado en la entrada para comentar la ceremonia de bienvenida o simplemente para conocerse entre ellos. Me dejé refrescar por unos segundos por la suave brisa primaveral que traía consigo pequeñas hojas de los árboles de cerezo que combinaban perfectamente con la elegante flor que fue entregada a los de nuevo ingreso con una pequeña tarjeta que llevaba escrito "La primavera marca el comienzo de tus mejores días".

Guardé el mensaje en uno de mis bolsillos, más por simple cortesía que por alguna clase de simbolismo y me dispuse a caminar de vuelta a mi casa puesto que, al ser el primer día, únicamente se realizaría la ceremonia de bienvenida y no habría clases propiamente tal. Ah, y también...

–¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Únanse al club de volleyball! ¡Todos son bienvenidos!

–Bokuto, los espantas con tus gritos...¡ay, Yukie! ¿Por qué fue el golpe?

–Porque tú no estás haciendo nada ¿a cuántos has logrado reclutar?

–Hum...2 considerando que Bokuto volvió a rellenar el formulario de inscripción y también al chico que me pidió un papel para anotar la reunión del club de baloncesto.

–Agh, sabía que debía contratar a un chico guapo para que entregara volantes hoy.

–Estuvo bien no hacerlo, no me gustaría quebrar la confianza de otro al ser testigo de mi imponente belleza.

–Tal vez deberíamos hacer contacto más de frente.

–¿Me ignoras?

Fui indiferente a todo el alboroto que se estaba armando con las presentaciones de los distintos clubes, en tanto continuaba mi trayecto y sacaba el libro que había comprado ayer para proseguir mi lectura.

–¡Hey, tú! ¡Si, el chico de ojos de lechuza!– ¿Ojos de lechuza? ¿Se refiere a mí? Ay no, viene hacía aquí– ¡Espera, espera! ¡No te marches!

–¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, senpai?– Pregunté, ya resignado, a no poder escapar del férreo agarre de sus manos y asumiendo que no era de primero, ya que no traía la flor que llevaban todos los recién ingresados.

Él me miró con un brillo tan intenso en los ojos que me hizo temer por las consecuencias de mis propias palabras.

–¡Konoha! ¿Lo escuchaste? ¡Uno de primero me dijo "senpai"!– Le gritó a un chico rubio que estaba en uno de los tantos puestos de presentación de clubes que se tapaba el rostro pretendiendo no conocerlo.

Aproveché el leve momento de distracción para intentar escapar de su atención, sin embargo, terminé nuevamente de frente a esos inquietantes iris dorados que no requerían ningún elemento exterior para iluminarlo todo a su alrededor.

–¡Únete al club de volleyball!

Fruncí el ceño levemente, nunca me habían descrito como una persona con aspecto de deportista y, aún con eso, dudaba que el pesado libro que traía entre mis manos y el claro aire-no-deportivo que emanaba me lo estuviera otorgando.

–Lo siento mucho– Fui testigo de cómo la decepción se instalaba en sus ojos e, inclusive, su cabello desafiante a la gravedad bajaba tales orejas de cachorro, de alguna manera me vi en la situación de excusarme aunque no era necesario ni mucho menos con alguien que acababa de conocer–. Nunca he hecho ningún deporte, dudo mucho que les sirva como integrante.

De repente, la motivación pareció volver a su mirada mientras repasaba mentalmente que error cometí en mis palabras esta vez para su repentino cambio de humor.

–¡No tienes que preocuparte!– Dijo (gritó) con aires de suficiencia y apuntándose con el pulgar– ¡Yo te enseñaré...esto...

–Akaashi– Lo ayudé con un suspiro.

–¡Akaashee!– Terminó, haciéndome dudar si no escuchó bien o lo hacía a propósito.

–No creo que sea apropiado, Bokuto-san– Dije negándome a usar el "senpai" de nuevo.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?– Preguntó con una curiosidad que se asemejaba a la de mis pequeños primos, a los que cuidaba de vez en cuando.

–Lo tiene escrito ahí– Le señalé la tarjeta de identificación que llevaba prendida en la chaqueta del uniforme.

–¡Vaya! ¡Tienes razón!– Exclamó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

–¡Bokuto, nosotros iremos al gimnasio a recibir a los de primero!– Se escuchó el grito de una pelirroja del mismo puesto donde estaba el rubio haciéndole gestos con la mano en dirección al gimnasio.

–¿Qué? ¡Oh no, Akaashi, vamos rápido antes de que Shirofuku se termine los dulces que compramos para la bienvenida!– Dijo con rostro preocupado jalándome el brazo.

–Espere, yo aún no he aceptado unirme al club de volleyball– Dije frenándolo con mis pies.

–¿No lo harás?– Me preguntó con un leve puchero en los labios que hizo que un sentimiento parecido a la culpabilidad asomara por mi mente.

–No tengo motivos para unirme– Dije consciente de las aspiraciones que mi familia y ex profesores tenían de mí y que, definitivamente, desaprobarían una actividad "sin sentido" como esa.

–¿Y los tienes para no hacerlo?– Me preguntó con un tono inusualmente serio y fijando sus ojos en los míos haciéndome tragar pesado.

–Y-yo...– Tartamudeé desconociendo mi propia voz que, muy raras veces, tendía a dudar.

–Si no tienes motivos para unirte, déjame convertirme en uno– Agregó con una radiante sonrisa que, repentinamente, hizo que todo el paisaje gris que me rodeaba se empezara a teñir de múltiples colores–. Puede que ahora no lo parezca, pero en el futuro me convertiré en uno de los mejores rematadores del país, de esos que motiven a personas de todas las edades a ir a ver mis partidos, donde exclamen emocionados cuando el balón caiga con un "Zum" en el suelo y que los haga decir "yo también quiero jugar volleyball" mientras deseen fervientemente jugar en la misma cancha que yo...

Fui testigo de cómo un brillo de auténtica emoción se instalaba en sus ojos y donde, más que ver lo que tenía frente a él, parecía ver más allá, donde se asomaba un amplio gimnasio repleto de gente como espectadores gritando el nombre de "Fukurodani". De repente, me vi perdido en su propio sueño, con un balón de volleyball en mis manos y una imponente espalda frente a mí que, con una radiante sonrisa, me decía que podía confiar plenamente en él.

Volví a la realidad cuando lo sentí aflojar el agarre que tenía en mi brazo y extender su mano frente a mí sin quitar la determinación de su mirada.

–Así que ¿qué dices?– Me preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro– ¿Quieres convertirte en el mejor de Japón junto a mí, Akaashi?

Lo quedé mirando unos segundos, aún en una especie de trance a todo lo que pude ver tras perderme en esas orbes doradas por solo unos momentos.

Unos ojos que te daban la oportunidad de soñar con el mundo entero en un solo vistazo.

Una sonrisa que pintaba el paisaje de colores que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Y una mano extendida que te entregaba la confianza de querer seguirlo a dónde sea sin dudar.

Con una sonrisa, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se había formado en mi rostro, tomé su mano ante sus gestos emocionados.

–Realmente...tiene un poder de persuasión impresionante– Dije mientras me dejaba guiar por él hasta el bullicioso gimnasio que, al parecer, ya mantenía dentro a los otros miembros.

–¡Ya verás, Akaashi, no te arrepentirás!– Me dijo riendo para, luego, apoyar las manos en la puerta abriéndola poco a poco.

Mientras la puerta era abierta, sentí como unos delicados pétalos de cerezo entraban sigilosamente al gimnasio acompañados del energético joven de hebras bicolor que acababa de conocer y quien me guiaba hasta el interior del lugar con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Sonreí recordando el breve mensaje de bienvenida, dejando que las flores de cerezo me guíen hasta el comienzo de mis mejores días que esperaba tuvieran a esos radiantes ojos ámbar a mi lado por siempre.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
